poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Buster and his friends losing their Trust in Ken
Rick: Ace has a pretty powerful effect on him is all I'm saying. Enma: Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own. Nor become the animal we know. But in the end, it only proves that the Fragment is the more worthy vessel. The time has come. Phil, are the devices ready? Phil: In a matter of days. Enma: Great. Phil: And what about Buster? Enma: Both of them have connection to Ace, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Whether Roderick takes from Buster the rest of what he has to give... or, whether he destroys him first and taken back what is his, there is no change of our plans. No matter how, Ace's power will belong to us. And for Buster, Roderick's friends. They were connected to Ace's Friends. And I think we only need one of them too. Next day Buster and his Friends, still in a slump, continued to received missions from the Organization animals. They spent their days executing missions. Next day At the Perfecto's Room Roderick: The way things are... we're going to wreak everything.... what should we do, Duck? Flashback has started The Perfecto team has Awaken Roderick: Are you... Duck: Danger Duck. Ace's friend. Roderick: Ace? You know Ace? Duck: Yep. Rhubella: Thanks. You saved us, but we don't know why? You did. Duck: I guess... I just felt like it. Reggie: Duck, please... tell us more- about Ace and that Girl he's always with. Duck: You mean Lexi? Pierre: Lexi? That's right. She's the one who looks like Babs's Teacher. Duck: To Ace, she's someone very special. Drake: It just... we remember things about the 2 of them. But we're nothing more than a fragment memory- something that somebody created. Roderick: So why would we have... their memories. Do you know Ace's is? Duck: I'm sorry, but my lip is sealed. Rhubella: How come? Duck: Guys, your memories... they are belong to Me and my friends even Ace. Roderick: So are you saying... we're like a part you and your friends? Duck: When his memories were scattered, some of them... found their way around you, Roderick. Now, Ace has been put to sleep so that we can piece together memories. Except... Roderick: You can't, because part of it is inside of me. That means... he cannot wake up. And as for my friends, you and friends will never be whole, right? Duck: Yeah. That's right. But, if you got with me to Ace right now, Roderick. And for your friends. Drake will be with me, and the others will be with my friends, we could give the memories inside you back to me, my friends and Ace. Roderick: So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you? Even my friends who take away from you and the others? Duck: I guess. But I'm a bit sad. Roderick: We're sorry, but... we can't go with you. It's my friends- they need us. And we need them, too. Duck: Maybe... you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more. And where you belong. Roderick: How would we know where we belong, truly? I'm not sure we can promise you, we'll come up with the right answer. Duck: Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and You friends and everyone else. He left Roderick: We'll try. Thank you, Duck Back to Reality Roderick: I have to make to must at the Duck given to me. He left room Buster and his Friends battled a heartless during a missions. Buster's strength spent against a formidable foe, Buster swung his sword with all his might in hopes of ending things quickly. But his strike was Interuppted with the sound of clashing metal. There was Ken, blocking both Buster's and Roderick's Swords. They have been fighting the entire time, each thinking the other was a Heartless. Ken informed them of the truth surrounding this mission rigged to get them fight one another At the Tower of Acme University They are eating ice cream Rhubella: Brain freeze... Buster: It's been a while since we all hung out like this, havent we? Ken: Well, we've had our share of drama lately. I just remembered- did you know you should be checking your ice cream stick? Bledsou: Really? Ken: Once you finish your Ice Cream, see if the stick say WINNER. Not that I've ever seen one myself. Buster and his friend Realize something Buster: Wait a minute... (Gasp) Ken: What is it? Buster: Umm... it's nothing. Nothing really. Dizzy: If we finish ice cream, what happen if we win? Ken: I'll tell you... that's a good question. Plucky: Why? You don't know? Ken: Well, it's gotta be something good if you're a WINNER, right? Babs: That's wonderful. Rhubella: Wow. The sun's beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunset but today's out them all to shame. If only things could stay like this forever... Buster: Hey... what if we all just took off? Roderick: Why? Buster: If we ran, I bet we could always be together. Roderick: But we have nowhere to run. Buster: Yeah. I guess you're right. Ken: What's important isn't that we hang out with each other every day- Reggie: As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we'll never be apart, right? We've got it memorised, Ken. Ken: Good. Roderick: We'll have these moments memorised for a long time. Forever. Buster: Me too. Forever. Meanwhile Marina: Ace... ZoN: It looks like we come to a standstill Marina: Of course. ZoN: This has gone long enough, Duck. I think you know what needs to be done. Duck: Right. Next day Phil: Looks like you meddled again. Ken: I'm sorry, are you saying something? Phil: The Organization doesn't need all of of them. Just one will suffice. Stop pretending. Think about that. Buster and his Friends enters the Lobby to see Ken, Roderick and his Friends, even Rick coversing with Phil. The unusual team were about to head out on a mission. Buster asked Phil if he could take Rick's place, but Phil chided Buster and his Friends asking if he was powerless with Ken. Buster and his friends was Roderick and his Friends even Ken off with a where of unease. He and Roderick is fighting each other Rick: Well. What a blast from the blast. Ken: Roderick! Stop! Rick: Of all the faces.... why do I look at him and see yours? He saw Sparx from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce go Rick: Why is it that you always have to glare at me like that? Roderick: Quite! He disappeared and then he defeat Rick Roderick: We're sorry, Ken. Ken: Why are you doing this? Rhubella: Please, let us go. We have to do this, or else- just look at him Roderick take of his hood and show it to Ken, and he look shock, and he hooded back Roderick: Please, Ken. You have to take care of Buster and his Friends. Ken: But... you'd be... Roderick: Please. He moved his head means go Roderick: Thanks, Ken. They went to the Portal Back at the Lobby Phil: Explain this to me. Ken: That Hedgehog need to get a glasses for this. They just got away. Rick: I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around. Phil: And now we're left with the one's we can't have... Buster: Did something happen? Phil left the Lobby Babs: Where's Roderick and his Friends. Rick: They flew the coop. The Flame Bunny here couldn't trouble himself to clip their wings. Plucky: What? What does he mean, Ken? Rick: You're friend sat there Sucking his thumb while Roderick and his Friends walked right off. I'm going back to my room. He left the Lobby Calamity: What happen out there? Ken: Nothing, really. Buster: Nothing? Roderick and his Friends gone. How can that be nothing!? Ken: It just like Rick said. I just sat ther Sucking thumb watching Roderick and his Friends run away. They look Angry Plucky: We're asking you WHY you did that, and know it! Ken: Roderick and his friends is like a mirror that reflects you all. Buster: What was that suppose to mean? Ken: Roderick and his friends is a Memory fragments, created to duplicate your powers. Buster: Are you Cuckoo? Roderick and his friends are real, not a fragment. Ken: They are mirror that reflects you. And when I looked in the mirror... It wasn't you I saw. Babs: They are them! You can't expected to be us. Ken: That's not what I'm saying. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror. Calamity: Are you saying... they have to destroy them?! Ken doesn't want to talk to them Little Beeper: Talk to us! Ken: Kids, if somebody doesn't then you won't be you anymore. Buster: We'll always be us. We're still you're best friends- just like Roderick and his friends too. Ken: That wasn't right. You're missing the whole point, Kids. Buster: We don't care! They left the Room running Ken: Kids! They already left Ken: I wish you understand, Kids. Back to Roderick and his Friends They made it back to Duck Roderick: Duck. Duck: Do you find the Answers? Rhubella: Yes, we certainly did. We on the verge of losing everything we care about. So please... Please Duck, tell us what we should do now. Duck: Go to Acme Acres. You'll find a bunny named Marina. Roderick: Marina? What does she look like? Duck: You're find out. I dont think you'll have trouble finding her. Roderick: Alright. Thanks, Duck. See ya. They left to Acme Acres Next day At the Round Room Enma: Roderick and his friends disappeared yet again. Henry: Do we know where they has headed. Enma: They are not real. They are Replica merely a Fragment. Luke: Fragment? What does that mean? Phil: A fragment is a Fragment. Rick: Talking about the Replica Program, isn't that obvious? Mike: The what now? Henry: Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours. The purpose was to take a piece of the Animal Warriors memory and copy it, thus making his powers our own. This is one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by Marty's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing Marty was not part of our plans. We were also caught off guard when this particular replica we called Roderick and his friends and identity of its own. Phil: No one in Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed it's identity. Do you concur, Ken? Enma: Whatever the fragment may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still, it knows our secret. We need to shorten the lash. Perhaps even tighten it. Buster: What exactly do you- Enma: Ken. The onus is on our to capture and bring back Roderick and his friends. The escape is on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure they still functions on arrival. Henry: Why would you allow a deserter back? We should simply eradicate them! Phil: It is not a "deserter." It is just a relaxed specimen that has wandered out. Enma: Are we clear, Ken? Dismissed He vanish Henry: Bring them back alive? It's sheer madness. He vanished Mike: All this time, I've been talking to a fragment. He vanished Rick: So now, we just clean it up, huh? Whatever. He vanished Luke: If only the whispers at the top carrier to the bottom... hmm. He vanished Phil: Ken. Those orders were absolute. Ken has vanished the room Phil: Still here, Kids? Proceed with your missions. Buster: Roderick and his friends... they are not a Fragment. Phil: A fragment couldn't be part of the Organization. Just look at the seats here. We have and always will be eighteen. They left the Round Room Buster: Ken! Maybe it's best. If Roderick and his friends never comes back to the Organization. Do you really have to do what Enma said? Ken: If I don't. They'll eradicated me next. Plucky: In that case... can you at least try not to harm them? Ken: That's up to them. Kids... Roderick and his friends is dangerous. Babs: Dangerous? Ken: Have you got all your strength back, Buster? Buster: Not quite. How long have you know about them? Could it be... that you've known about them for a long time, and not told me anything? He went to the Portal Meanwhile 4 Animal in a black coat is walking into the forest and they saw black coat guy, he unhooded and it was Mephiles, they are going to attack them, But Mephiles put a Bandana on his eyes and turned into Duck Tech: Duck! Rev: You're okay. Duck: Hey, you guys. Bugs: Where were you? You have us worried. And where have been all this time? Duck: I've been... searching for a way to conquer the darkness within me while we wait for Ace to awaken. Tech: The way you look... Duck: You all don't have to worry about me. I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control. Bugs: And Ace... Did something to wrong with fixing all his memories? Duck: There's a reason the Organization Animal's been quiet since our battle in Castle Oblivion. And now I know it's not because a depletion in members had made them weak. Taking Ace's Memory apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do at Castle Oblivion. And I think they needed more time to fix his memories. Bugs: You know, you and your friends and me were all looking into what the Organization was up to, but what I saw didn't look like much. Almost like they're trying to buy some time... Duck: Yes. Ace's memories are what they after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it. Rev: Huh? Duck: The prices of putting his memories back together has gone nowhere... They have what's most precious to Ace... his memories of Lexi. Rev: Well, then you have to let us help! Maybe we could get the memories back! Duck: I have that covered, you guys. Tech, Rev, Slam, I want you to come with me. Tech: Okay. Bugs: What about me? Duck: I think I want to have a favor to you. Bugs: What would that be? Duck: I have to face one of the Organization's members soon. If I not survive the battle. And if I do it might be because i gave in the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Ace, Daffy, Taz and Wile- the only one who can guide them when they awaken. Bugs: Duck... Duck: Promise us, Bugs. When your Grandson and your friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out. Bugs: I promise.